rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppets Annual Christmas Party Blast
T''he Muppets Annual Christmas Party Blast'' is an all new upcoming television Christmas movie that is to be premiering on ABC family on December 24, 2015, starring Ben Stiller, Jack Black, Angela Lansbury, Bailee Madison, Zach Galifianakis, Drew Barrymore, Jim Parsons, Dakota Fanning, Robert De Niro, Elijah Wood, Danny DeVito, David DeLuise, William Shatner, Whoopi Goldberg, Josh Hutcherson, Kevin Spacey, Denis Leary, Jane Lynch, Jonah Hill and Johnny Galecki. Plot Summary Kermit, Walter and their Muppet friends are planning to help Melanie Jefferson and her good family prepare for a Christmas Eve celebration party, everything else is going just fine when Constantine and Miss Poogy (Kermit and Miss Piggy's evil counterparts), begin stealing Christmas ornament boxes, the Muppet friends go on a super brave and heroic mission to retrieve them, right before the Christmas Eve celebration party is a disaster strike. Songs in the upcoming television Christmas movie * Here We Come A Caroling (sung by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Walter, Lew Zealand, Rowlf, Crazy Harry, Mildred Huxtetter, Robin, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Strangepork, and Statler and Waldorf * Jingle Bell Rock (sung by the Electric Mayhem band) * Ding Dong Merrily on High (sung by Rowlf and the other Muppet friends) * Sleigh Ride (sung by Scooter and the other Muppet friends) * I'll Be Home for Christmas (sung by Robin, himself) * You're a Mean 1, Constantine (You're a Mean 1, Mr. Grinch parody, sung by Kermit, Melanie and the other Muppet friends) * The 12 Days of Christmas (sung by Walter, Kermit, Gonzo, Robin, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Scooter, Link Hogthrob, Lew Zealand and Mildred Huxtetter * Winter Wonderland (sung by Miss Piggy, Janice, Rowlf, Fozzie, Kermit, Scooter, Walter, Melanie, Lew Zealand and Link Hogthrob) Human character cast members * Ben Stiller as Postman Jake, a mail man who delivers an invitation for Kermit to the annual Christmas party * Jack Black as Henry, 1 of Santa's elf helpers * Angela Lansbury as Janet Swanson, Melanie's grandmother in the upcoming television Christmas movie * John Cleese as Jack Swanson, Melanie's grandfather in the upcoming television Christmas movie * Bailee Madison as Melanie Jefferson * Zach Galifianakis as Hector, the owner of the soda-ice cream bar * Drew Barrymore as Bethany Jefferson, Melanie's mother in the upcoming television Christmas special * Jim Parsons as Harvey, another 1 of Santa's elf helpers * Dakota Fanning as Tiffany Lawson, Melanie's older cousin in the upcoming television Christmas special * Robert De Niro as Dr. Johansson, Melanie's medical dr. for their flu shots * Elijah Wood as George, another 1 of Santa's elf helpers * Danny DeVito as Santa Claus (a new casting addition) * David DeLuise as Marty, another 1 of Santa's elf helpers * William Shatner as Officer Johnson, a police man, who arrests Constantine and Miss Poogy * Whoopi Goldberg as Lola, the owner of the toy department at the Robin Williams Memorial Shopping Mall * Josh Hutcherson as Howard Johnson, the karaoke disco DJ * Kevin Spacey as Larry Jefferson, Melanie's father in the upcoming television Christmas special * Denis Leary as Officer Swanson, another police man, who arrests Constantine and Miss Poogy * Jane Lynch as Gladys Stimpleton, a pediatrician in the upcoming television Christmas special * Jonah Hill as Albert, another 1 of Santa's elf helpers * Johnny Galecki as James, another 1 of Santa's elf helpers * Muppet Character voice performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Foo-Foo, Rizzo, Bean, Lips, Flash, Statler, Beaker, the Newsman and Link Hogthrob (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) * Eric Jacobson as Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam, George and and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bunsen, Zootand Baby # 1 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late, Jim Henson himself * Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand, Uncle Deadly, Emily, Louis Kazagger, Baby # 3 and Constantine (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 9 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Bobo, Behemoth, Doglion, Beautiful Day Monster, 1 of the Elvises, Big Mean Carl and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson,Mildred Huxtetter and Miss Poogy (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt) * Peter Linz as Walter and Baby # 6 (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda, Afgahn Hound, Wanda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) * Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Angelo, the Announcer and Baby # 5 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) * Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Van Neuter (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) * Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Mulch and Polly Lobster (voices) Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), Anthony Minghella (1954-2008), Bernie Brillstein (1931-2008), Del Ankers (1916-2008), the great, talented, Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Jane Henson (1934-2013), Faz Fazakas (1918-2013), John Henson (1965-2014), Oswald Morris (1915-2014), Lisa Simon (1951-2015), the other Ray Charles (1919-2015) and Stan Freberg (1926-2015), We'll never forget about all of them. Transcript * The Muppets Annual Christmas Party Blast Transcript * The Muppet Family Boarding House: Bissell Powerforce Helix Bagless Vacuum 1240 Safety Transcript * the Electric Mayhem bus safety * The Jefferson's house: Bissell Powerforce Bagless Vacuum 6583 Safety * the Robin Williams Memorial Gift Shop: Kenmore Quick Clean Bagless Vacuum 39000 Safety * the Jefferson's house: Bissell Powerforce Bagless Vacuum 6583 Training